Frisson ATUALIZADA
by Nathalia R. Potter
Summary: Você sabe o que é um Frisson?Frison é um tremor de atração intensa.Hermione está supostamente “apaixonada” por Thiago, namorado de sua melhor amiga, Keila.Mas, descobre um certo sentimento, frisson, por ninguém menos que Harry Potter,seu melhor amigo.
1. Prólogo

Frisson

Autor: Nathalia Rosa

Contato: e Harry e Hermione

Spoilers: Livros 1 a 6.

Gênero: Romance.

Status: Em Andamento.

Sinopse: Você sabe o que é um Frisson?  
Frison é um tremor de atração intensa.  
Hermione está supostamente "apaixonada" por Thiago, namorado de sua melhor amiga, Keila.  
Mas, descobre um certo sentimento, frisson, por ninguém menos que Harry Potter,seu melhor amigo. Mal sabe ela como é correspondida...

---------------------------------------------------------

_Prólogo._

Uma coruja passou voando até a mesa da Vice-Diretora do Profeta diário, que no momento ainda não havia chegado na sala, a coruja ficou parada lá com o pergaminho preso em si mesma, aguardando a destinatária da carta.  
"Ah, eu não acredito nisso, Halfh!" - gritou no celular. "Estou a mais de UM MÊS esperando essa porcaria de reportagem! Ou você me apresenta amanhã o trabalho ou considere-se fora do jornal!" – apertou o botão OFF do celular trouxa bufando de raiva. "Era só o que me faltava, depender de um colunistazinho" murmurou jogando a bolsa longe. Ela sabia que Halfh não era um mero colunistazinho, mas sim um de seus principais repórteres, capaz de se infiltrar de infinitas maneiras para obter furos jornalísticos no Ministério da Magia. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo espesso e observou a mesa sentando-se na cadeira de couro preta. Impecavelmente organizada, - pensou olhou para mesa e detectou uma coruja marrom estranhamente familiar, pegou o pergaminho e a coruja lhe deu uma forte bicada no dedo, provavelmente pelo tempo que ficou esperando, mas a culpa não era dela se seu despertador não havia funcionado da maneira correta hoje de manhã. E, além disso, era segunda-feira, por diabos, quem acorda às cinco da manhã em uma segunda-feira! – pensou.

"Querida Herm,  
Como está? Vou otimamente bem, obrigada, bem, como você sabe sábado é meu aniversário de Namoro - um ano!- com Thiago, e adoraria que você viesse aqui em casa! Você sabe como eu sou, vai ser só uma reuniãozinha e não se preocupe, todos amigos. Estou contando com sua presença!

Muitos Beijos!

Ass. Keila Owrts".

Ela jogou o pergaminho longe, era só o que lhe faltava, uma festa...

Saiu da sala rapidamente e nem notou uma coruja branca entrando e deixando cair um pergaminho perto de sua bolsa, no momento seguinte a coruja saiu e Hermione continuou ausente na sala.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Continua..._

Nota da Autora (1): Desculpem o mau jeito de terminar o prólogo, eu gostei bastante dessa idéia, da fic quero dizer, esperem por mais em breve e não esqueçam das REVIEWS!

Beijos!

Nathyy


	2. Vida de solteiro

Frisson

Autor: Nathalia Rosa

Gênero: Romance.

Status: Em Andamento.

Sinopse: Você sabe o que é um Frisson?  
Frison é um tremor de atração intensa.  
Hermione está supostamente "apaixonada" por Thiago, namorado de sua melhor amiga, Keila.  
Mas, descobre um certo sentimento, frisson, por ninguém menos que Harry Potter,seu melhor amigo. Mal sabe ela como é correspondida...

---------------------------------------------------------

_Capítulo 1 – Vida de Solteiro._

Uma das coisas que sempre gostou na cidade de Londres foi o tempo frio, por mais que todos reclamassem era o que ele mais gostava, estranhamente. Talvez por ter ficado quase quatro anos em um país tropical sentia ainda mais falta daquela neblina e daquele frio incessante.

Tocou o bolso do sobretudo preto que vestia e retirou do local uma chave de tamanho normal, abriu a porta do apartamento e pôde observar que tudo estava no mesmo local do que quatro anos atrás e que Marriet – a empregada – havia feito um bom trabalho na sua ausência. Retirou o casaco e trancou a porta, adentrando no local com as malas nas mãos, naquele apartamento que havia vivido pouco mais de um ano ele viveu várias coisas.

_"Para! Para, Harry Potter! Eu sei que você não…" - ela parou e olhou nos olhos dele- "Sei que você não me ama mais! É ela, não é? Hunft! Deveria suspeitar!"- Ginny dizia se ouvir repostas, olhos vermelhos e seu rosto pálido por causa do frio. Ele gostava dela, como não? Ela compartilhou com ele pouco mais de três anos de companheirismo e sentimentos adoráveis! Logo ele, Harry Potter!_

_"Ginny" – ele tentou, mas ela já havia apartado, e a tal mulher? A tal 'ela'? Nunca chegou a descobrir de quem havia falado. Nem mesmo depois de messes, nos quais se tornaram amigos, ele nem ousou perguntar. _

Riu-se de si mesmo da forma em que sempre seus relacionamentos acabavam, o mais recente por causa de 'onde você quer ir hoje?', ok, não foi 'só' por aquilo, ele sabia, era que ela era tão irritante quando começava a falar da 'postura cultural em relação aos outros'! Balançou a cabeça, adentrando o banheiro e abrindo a torneira da banheira, esperou a banheira encher olhando-se no espelho, na sua própria vista não mudou muito, alto, magro, músculos definidos, olhos muito verdes, boca normal, pele normal, sorriso encantador, dentes brancos e uma cicatriz, a sua cicatriz. Despiu-se e entrou na banheira, pensando que a partir de gora tudo seria diferente, ele estava de volta. E veio para ficar, solteiro em Londres, assim que Harry Potter encontrava-se.

"Favor deixar seu recado, retorno a ligação mais tarde" – "Droga!" – murmurou Harry, era a décima vez que escutava a voz de Hermione naquela estúpida secretária eletrônica. Ouviu o característico 'BIP' e resolveu arriscar, deixando seu recado, quem sabe ela não tivesse recebido a carta? Afinal, Edwiges não é mais a mesma – ele pensou, olhando de relance para a coruja dormindo na gaiola.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**_Continua..._**

Nota da Autora (1): Ok, vou esclarecer algumas 'coisitchas' antes; eu quero ir devagar com essa fic, porque são muitas idéias, por isso peço paciência a vocês! Desculpem por ter terminado dessa maneira esse capítulo, mas o próximo vai estar bem legal! Aiaiai, ainda estou 'idealizando' o Harry! Meu Merlin! Sozinho em Londres! Eu querooo! Rsrsrs. Espero que tenham gostado, e alguns detalhes vão se desenvolver nos próximos capítulos, e eu já decidi que nessa Fic não vai ter D/G! Ah, dá uma porção de trabalho e eu já tenho 2 fics inacabadas com D/G e uma que eu pretendo postar aqui ainda também com D/G casal principal. Quanto ao Ron, ele provavelmente terá uma participação pequena nessa fic, o destaque vai ser os dois PO's, e, óbvio, Harry e Hermione. Espero mesmo que gostem dessa fic!

DEIXEM REVIEWS!

Ass. Nathyy


	3. Harry Potter?

_**Frisson**_

Autor: Nathalia Rosa

Contato: e Harry e Hermione

Spoilers: Livros 1 a 6.

Gênero: Romance.

Status: Em Andamento.

Sinopse: Você sabe o que é um Frisson?  
Frison é um tremor de atração intensa.  
Hermione está supostamente "apaixonada" por Thiago, namorado de sua melhor amiga, Keila.  
Mas, descobre um certo sentimento, frisson, por ninguém menos que Harry Potter, seu melhor amigo. Mal sabe ela como é correspondida...

* * *

_Capítulo dois: Harry... Potter?_

"Ahmm", foi a primeira coisa que disse ao entrar no apartamento que tinha em Londres, estava exausta, não poderia começar pior uma semana e ainda mais tinha o pequeno problema na consciência de estar '_apaixonada_' pelo namorado da melhor amiga, Não, isso não é vida! – pensou apoiando as pastas que trouxera do trabalho junto com a bolsa em cima da mesa da sala, dirigiu-se até a cozinha com o intuito de preparar alguma coisa para comer, igual fazia toda semana, e alguma coisa lhe falava que essa semana seria diferente.

**__**

Juntou as pastas em uma das mãos e dirigiu-se até o sofá da sala com a bolsa e o prato com o sanduíche na outra, sentou-se e ligou a televisão em um noticiário trouxa qualquer, dando mais atenção à comida do que ao que a repórter de casaquinho verde falava na TV. Enquanto comia, abria as pastas e lia alguns artigos que precisavam ser passados ao departamento de revisão logo no dia seguinte. "Não, não, Halfh, além de ser incompetente _assassina_ o inglês, olha isso!" – murmurou abrindo a bolsa para procurar um _marca-texto_ bruxo. "Aqui!" – pegou o pequeno objeto, mas parou logo quando viu dentro da bolsa organizada, um pergaminho enrolado cuidadosamente jogado no meio de tanta organização. "_Mas o quê que é isso_?" – sussurrou, abrindo o pergaminho e perguntando-se da onde aquilo havia vindo.

_**"Cara Hermione,**_

_**Estou escrevendo somente para informar que estou voltando para Londres, espero que não tenha ficado chateada com a minha falta de notícias nos últimos anos, mas bem, foi necessário.**_

_**Gostaria muito de rever você! Três anos sem notícias! A única certeza que tenho de que está viva é sua coluna diária no PD (profeta diário).**_

_**Ligo assim que chegar – não será difícil achar seu telefone e tenho certeza que tem um!**_

_**Afetuosamente,**_

_**Harry J. Potter**_

_**PS. Então, já casou?".**_

_'Harry... Potter?'_ – pensava. Então ele iria voltar! Sentia tantas saudades de seu melhor amigo. Tinha todos os motivos do mundo para estar chateada com ele, e não negava que tinha resquícios desse sentimento pelo fato de ter ficado sem escrever para ela, mas não chegava perto da saudade que nutria pelo Eleito. Não mesmo.

_**"Está casada?''.**_

Somente Harry para fazer uma pergunta dessa, ela obviamente tinha conhecimento que ele sabia que não estava casada, se tivesse provavelmente – de alguma forma – isso vazaria para a imprensa. Ela sabia o porque dessa pergunta, mas ele ainda lembrava! Fazia tantos anos! Quantos mesmo? _Cinco._ Sim, cinco! Mas espera um pouco, ela também deveria lhe fazer essa pergunta! O _'negócio'_ fora mútuo, não é mesmo? Ela riu de si mesma, que infantilidade – pensou. Mas no segundo seguinte teve um sobressalto, _Quando ele chegaria? Onde? Para onde iria? Porquê?_ Não dava para relaxar. _Companhia aérea_? – pensou É, provavelmente estaria morando no mesmo local que já moraram juntos, provavelmente – pensou lembrando-se o porque decidiram ir morar no local.

_"Olhem" – ele dizia, abrindo os braços. "É **perfeito**"._

_"Sim, creio que sim, Harry, mas eu não quero simplesmente vir para cá!" – Hermione andou até a varanda que tinha na sala e observou a noite de Londres._

_"Porque, meu amor?" – Ron perguntou ainda dentro da sala._

_"Não quero, Ron, eu sei que um dia iremos nos separar, seguir nosso rumo, e vai ser mais difícil se ficarmos aqui" – explicou, Harry andou até a mulher._

_"Eu nunca te deixarei, Hermione" – pegou em seus ombros e a abraçou, "só estou pedindo um pouco mais da minha amiga, não posso? E qual será a graça de só nós dois – ele e Ron – aqui? Quem iria dizer o que deveríamos ou não fazer? Hein? Quem implicaria com nós? Quem nos diria a hora de ir deitar?" – ele disse a última frase rindo, ela fungou, em maneira de reprovação._

_"Não tem graça" – disse._

_"Não, eu sei que não" - olhou em seus olhos "venha". Pediu, os olhos brilhando, Hermione não podia negar, ela nunca esqueceria a expressão que tomou conta do seu rosto naquela noite. Ela sorriu fracamente._

_"Está bem, mas antes falos com meus pais sobre 'morar em um local com dois homens' eles me educaram de uma forma clássica, sabia? E por mais que diga que sejam 'homens' eu sei que disso vocês não tem nem dois quintos!" – disse. Harry riu._

_"Hey! Eu sou mais que o Ron!" – protestou._

_**"Harry! Isso aqui é mármore?"** – Ron perguntou da sala, apontando para o chão com o rosto deslumbrado, a morena riu._

_"É, isso eu sei" – murmurou afastando-se._

E foi naquele mesmo mês que começou a morar no local, ainda lembrava-se de alguns momentos, fora os melhores anos que tivera. Lembrou-se também que depois de um ano e meio morando com Harry e Hermione Ron partiu com _Hilljur_ para um campeonato de Quadribol e os três nunca mais haviam se falado – juntos. Tinha algumas lembranças de seu relacionamento conturbado com ele, os altos e baixos, mas tudo sem ressentimentos, o término foi difícil, não queria jogar anos de relacionamento fora, mas fora preciso, e hoje ela ficava feliz por isso.

O som do telefone tocando a acordou das lembranças e devaneios, correu até a mesinha no lado oposto a sala e atendeu.

"Alô!".

"Oi, filhinha". – ela suspirou.

"_Ah._ Oi mãe".

"Isso é jeito de falar com a sua mãe, Hermione?".

"Oh, desculpe mamãe, achava que fosse o Harry".

"**_Harry_**? Você esta de caso com aquele menino que estudou! Ah, não acredito, filha! Ele é uma _gracinha_! Mas vocês tem que vir aqui nos visitar... Sábado, que tal? Ah, seu pai vai ficar tão feliz! Ele sempre gostou dele, sabia? É, eu não quis falar nada antes por causa daquele seu namorado ruivo – ahrg – mas eu sei que como minha filha você teria o bom senso de terminar com ele, claro". – Hermione suspirou, não adiantava nada.

"Mamãe, _mamãe_ escute, eu não estou de caso com ninguém! Ninguém ouviu bem! E nem pense em falar essas besteiras para o papai".

"Oh, ok, _ok_, mas eu liguei para saber se sábado você vem".

"Hum. Talvez. É, talvez, mamãe, eu tenho uma festa, mas se eu não for eu ligo ok?".

"Tudo bem então, querida, boa noite".

"Beijo, mamãe".

Ela desligou o telefone suspirando, sua mãe nunca a entenderia, não nesta vida. A secretária eletrônica emitia uma luz vermelha indicando que ela tinha uma mensagem, Hermione ligou o aparelho pensando que fora mais uma tentativa de sua mãe falar com ela, mas ouviu uma voz bem diferente do que pensava em ser.

"Hermione? Sou eu, _Harry_, bem, acho que você não recebeu a minha carta, mas em todo caso estou ligando para avisar que cheguei. Estou no mesmo apartamento, você sabe onde é – uma risada – Gostaria de revê-la, ligue para mim assim que receber esse recado, por favor, você sabe o telefone. Hum. Tchau".– mudo.

Ela sorriu e sentou-se na poltrona mais próxima.

_**Harry Potter estava de** **volta, estava tudo bem agora**_

_"Ele foi! Eu, não acredito! Ahh, Harry!" ela jogou-se nos braços do rapaz assim que ele entrou na sala, havia acabado de chegar do trabalho e presumia que Ron tivesse passado no local para 'resolver pendências com Hermione'._

_"Shhh" – ele dizia, "foi melhor assim, Mione, pelo menos você não vai ficar aqui morrendo de desconfiança"._

_"Mas isso não era motivo, Harry, foi quase três anos! Três anos! E ele me troca assim por um... Um timezinho de Quadribol! Não, não!" Ela deu um murrinho desconcertante no peito de Harry, ele a apertou mais forte e a levou até o sofá, ajeitando a cabeça dela no seu colo._

_"Parece que os Weasley andam decididos ultimamente..." – ele suspirou._

_"Ah, não Harry Potter! Não venha chorar as mágoas por causa da Virgínia novamente! Francamente, Harry! Ela-não-te-merece! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir?" – ele riu._

_"Está certo, mas a questão aqui não é essa, o que – exatamente – ele disse?"_

_"Foi mais ou menos isso: 'Mione, eu, ah, olhe, eu estou indo com o time para um campeonato e creio que não seja bom continuarmos juntos, quero dizer, isso não seria muito sensato, nós poderíamos conhecer outra pessoa, e isso seria traição se... Bem, você entendeu, eu acho melhor acabarmos por aqui' É – ela pos as mãos no queixo olhando para Harry – foi isso"._

_"Você pode achar-me um louco, mas ele estava certo"._

_"Claro!" – bateu palmas "homens, ridículos homens". – resmungou baixinho._

_"Ah, Hermione! E se você conhecesse outra pessoa! Você que terminaria com ele, não é mesmo?" – ela parou._

_"Isso é diferente, Harry Potter"._

_"É mesmo? Porque?"._

_"Por que eu b sei /b que ele está de olho na Lilá desde que ela foi nomeada acessora de esportes mágicos no Ministério da Magia!" – Harry calou-se. Também havia ouvido esse rumor._

_"Olhe" – ele disse depois de um momento de torpor "vamos fazer um pacto, - pegou sua varinha e a de Hermione na mesinha ao lado do sofá – segure – disse estendendo a varinha para ela e juntando as pontas das duas."É o seguinte, se não nos casarmos, noivarmos ou não tivermos um relacionamento firme até os...". parou para pensar._

_"Trinta!" – ela disse entendendo até onde ele queria chegar._

_"É, trinta. Se não tivermos nenhum relacionamento do tipo até os trinta, nos casamos, ok?"_

_"Ok" – disse sorrindo eles murmuram algumas palavras e as varinhas emitiram uma luz amarela e depois cessaram._

_"Isso é uma promessa mágica" – ele disse tentando parecer sério._

_"É, eu sei" – ela disse rindo e em seguida o abraçando "obrigada, Harry, você me faz sentir melhor, sempre"._

_"É meu dever" – disse sorrindo sedutoramente._

**_Continua..._**

* * *

Nota da Autora (1): Olá, bem, estou cheteada aqui, ninguém deixa _review (a não ser May33)_! Ah, acho que vocês não estão gostando. Mas, bem, em todo caso, se alguém leu isso aqui: Olha, essa última lembrança foi a explicação da pergunta do Harry -_**"Então, já casou?"**_ - , eu a coloquei aqui, porque uma fic cheia de lembranças as vezes é meio cansativa. Espero que tenham entendido e gostado. No próximo capítulo o reencontro dos dois após quase quatro anos, e espero que os términos - _de Ginny e Harry e Ron e Hermione_ - tenham ficado bons! Preciso saber, preciso de reviews!

Risos.

_**Beijos e Bye.**_

_**Nathyyy/**_


End file.
